A Saiyan Sized Secret
by UniKatFox
Summary: Her mother had saved and protected her, her father had fought for her and now it was her turn. And she would do what they wished for her, she would live. FemGoku/Vegeta
1. Prologue: Birth of A Legend

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- This is a story that I've been wishing to start working on for quite a while now, I just can't wait to see what you all have to say about it. I've seen several versions where Vegeta is the one they change to female, but Goku...now that one I haven't. So I thought what the heck, why don't I try it...can't hurt right?

Guess I'll see if I was wrong or not won't I?

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this story idea. I wish they had at least one Super Saiyan female in the series, it would have been nice. So that is where this story comes in.

' _Thoughts_ '

One more thing, this may seem weird, but the prologue is going to be written a bit differently. With a more third-person aspect to it, I hope it is alright.

Enjoy the story!

=^..^=

* * *

Prologue:

Birth of a Legend

* * *

Time was running out.

That was the main thoughts in the forefront of the mind of the only occupant of the darkened room with flashing lights. This room contained several computers and high tech machinery, they filled the room with loud noises and a rather strong heat had settled around the room.

Panting from the pure effort of staying upright the person, a woman named Raimu, continued typing away at the keyboard of the computer before her. She had spent the last couple of hours programming and re-programming several of the computers main systems.

It was imperative that she finish and soon, for the child that she now carried was ready to be born into the world. Into her world. A world filled with things, that if she didn't finish, her child would never get to see.

Her world was in danger of being destroyed by an evil tyrant, Lord Frieza. The bastard spawn of King Cold, a creature that had been using her race to win him over half the galaxy. It was a task that her kind had taken to easily, for it was in their blood to fight and conquer. She knew one day soon he would destroy them all, for they were a threat to him. It was inevitable.

She was one of the mighty Saiyan race, known by many as intergalactic pirates. But she knew better, they had been given no other choice, or chance to change what they did for a living. And under their current ruler, King Vegeta, Raimu knew that was not soon to change.

This was yet another reason that she was now committing treason. Every child born in their society was supposed to be tested for a power level at birth and they were sent out to conquer a planet. This was their training to become just as cold hearted as most of their ranks.

It would pit them against the planets inhabitants, forcing them to kill and clear the planet of all life. If they succeeded then they were reclaimed and sent to join a group of Saiyan warriors. But if they didn't, they were put to use in other ways.

But Raimu had a different upbringing. And it was all because of the same blasted thing, her power level at birth. She had been born with the strongest power level any Saiyan female had ever had, which had singled her out as the perfect mate for the current king. After she had been properly educated.

She had been set aside and had been educated in things other than fighting, such as computers, genetics, philosophy, and several languages. She had been educated on several planets and by several people.

This had taught her something most saiyans never learned, it had given her a glimpse at a life outside the evil her kind were well known for. She wished to share this with others and that had caused her to fall from King Vegeta's favor.

When he had found out that she was trying to re-educate some of the other younger saiyans, he had her brought before him to take her place at his side. But she had refused him and his advances, which had lead to her being forced into their planets breeding program.

If the king couldn't have her as his, he would breed a stronger female. At least that was his intention, but she still refused to participate. Which incurred his next action, he had her tortured and starved. Locked away until her will broke and break it eventually did. But not for the reason the king had come to believe.

She had fallen in love. While stuck inside her cell she was approached by three males, one was the king. The second was the one who was attempting to break her and the last, the last was a Saiyan who was her jailer and guard. Bardock.

It was with the last that she had slowly but surely fallen for. The first four years she was in there, he had seemed aloof and unapproachable, but something about him had drawn her eye. It wasn't until much later that she had finally figured out what it was.

By the sixth year of her imprisonment, King Vegeta had produced a male heir which he named after himself. As if to mock her, for the next ten years King Vegeta brought his son to her cell, allowing the boy to see her. But she still didn't give in until one day, nineteen years after being locked away, when something changed.

Bardock was late bringing her the evening meal and when her meal was finally delivered, it wasn't Bardock but a different male. She had hissed when the male attempted to touch her and he had laughed, saying that his father was right and that she was stubborn.

That had caught her interest and after a quick inquiry, she found that the male before her was called Radditz and that Bardock was his father. And that he was a product of their breeding program and that was why Bardock wasn't there. He was with a female at that moment.

That had been the blow to break her resolve. She knew there was no other chance for her to be with her beloved, except in the breeding program. Even King Vegeta couldn't deny her one night with Bardock.

Six months after being released, she finally was given her chance. And it had been glorious, a night that she would never forget. It was the memory of that night that had her pausing briefly in her programming as well as the wetness soaking her lower regions. It seemed the time had come.

Her child, hers and Bardocks, was ready to be born and not a moment too soon. As alarms started going off around her, the intercom came alive with inquiries which she quickly answered before sealing off the room so she would have no interruptions.

Raimu then moved over to the birthing table and after administering an injection into herself, she spent the next thirty minutes bearing down as she went through the wonders of birth. And finally brought a female into the world.

She couldn't believe it as she cradled her child, cleaning her up and smiling sadly at her hair when it was revealed. All Saiyan children were born with a full head of hair, hair that never changed during their entire life. And her daughter had her father's hair, which only further proved that she was Bardock's daughter.

Moving quickly Raimu pulled the machine that tested power levels over and placed her child inside, as she turned it on she silently prayed her daughter had inferior power. If she was a third class, she would be ignored and sent to a planet to prove herself.

Raimu's position would allow her to keep close tabs on her daughter and when she finally returned to planet Vegeta, she would be able to teach her and save her from her life as a mindless slave to the king.

When the machine beeped, having concluded its reading, Raimu looked at the results and felt her heart stutter to a halt. It was impossible; her daughter had a higher power level than herself. Which would ensure only one fate for her, she would become prince Vegeta's chosen female and this time, and she knew King Vegeta would do whatever it took to make that a reality.

Cursing every god and deity she could think of, Raimu knew that she would now have to alter even more of the computer's data. Something that she turned to do, when her daughter cried out.

Scooping her up and holding her close so that she could feed, Raimu moved to the computer, not even bothering to change from her soiled clothing. There was no time, she had another half-hour tops before she would have company.

Wincing as she felt her child nip her nipple as she latched onto a breast, Raimu got to work. Her fingers flew across the keypad as she altered the data that the computer recorded when it took the power assessment.

She then altered the data referring to the sex of her child, she knew this would ensure that any interest King Vegeta had in her child would be lost. He wasn't interested in males, especially one with an inferior power level.

As soon as this data was programmed into the computer, Raimu took her daughter over to one of the Saiyan pods. Next to it was another Saiyan child, one that was sleeping soundly. Her child and this one were the only one's born this day, so they would be sent out together.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled her daughter away from her breast and ignoring her wailing cries, placed her within the pod. The computer beeped and the hatch closed as Raimu stepped back. Her daughter was still screaming at the top of her lungs, something that made Raimu both happy and sad.

Moving back to the computer, she continued to type until she came to the final entry. Her child's name. Remembering it had to be a male's name, she thought for a moment before typing in, Kakarrot. Then she collapsed back into the chair as the computer added her child's information to their breeding database and history banks. Her work was finally done.

And in exactly five minutes her daughter would be launched out into the great void of space to face her future. She just hoped that the world she had chosen would give her the freedom she needed to grow up free of their kind's mentality.

Moments later, as she expected, the doors behind her opened and in walked three other saiyans. One female and two male, all lower level saiyans given this job to keep them out of the way. Not to mention keep an eye on her.

When they saw the blood and liquid from her birth they demanded why they weren't called in to assist. But Raimu responded in the way she usually did, she told them they weren't needed and that the child as well as the other one were ready to launch.

Because they had grown used to her behavior and because of their own inferiority to her power level, they didn't argue. They just went about cleaning up and inquiring about her child. Raimu answered noncommittally and commanded one of them to fetch her new clothes, which they set off to do immediately.

The computer beeped, asking for the final go ahead on prelaunch procedure. Leaning over, Raimu pressed the button to approve it. As she did this the female next to her asked if she needed to rest but Raimu ignored her.

Although she was exhausted from the birth and re-programming the computer system, she was determined to not leave until her daughter was blasted out into space. And so she waited, occasionally correcting or answering questions from her fellows, but her eyes never left her daughter's pod.

Not even as she changed, not caring if the males saw her, her focus was upon her daughter only. She wanted everything to go right and wasn't willing to leave anything up to chance. And so time ticked by, until the computer began beeping again, this time as the countdown began.

And when the countdown was to the last second before blastoff, King Vegeta burst into the room; he demanded the launch be stopped. But Raimu just smiled to herself as the pods took off, countermanding the king's order. It was too late, he had been too late. Her child's secret was safe.

Closing her eyes as she finally gave into her exhaustion, Raimu had one final thought before she lost consciousness.

' _Be strong and grow with grace my daughter, my Kakarrot_.'

* * *

A/N- There we are that is the end of the prologue. I think it turned out well...I really do. ^^

Anyway, just to let you know I wanted to stick as close to the original storyline as possible, while changing a few little details to suit my needs. And as such, I kept to Akira Toriyama's idea of using the names of vegetables for his saiyans. So I decided, the males would be veggies, while the females would be fruit.

So came the name Raimu, it means Lime. And I think it works well for Goku's mother. And she will be appearing again, hence why she needed a name.

May the Fluff Be With You.

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 1: Troublesome Memories

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- I hope your wait was a good one. And I hope you find this chapter worth that wait.

Disclaimer- I've never owned DBZ, if I did Vegeta would have been the princess of the saiyans and Gohan would have been her son with Goku. But hey, we can dream right?

' _Thoughts_ '

Alright, in this chapter I will be hoping around at certain key points in the DBZ series. This chapter is mostly just Goku recalling those times, so please bear with it, because I have my reasons.

After all, not everyone reading this has seen/read the whole series now have they? So it wouldn't hurt to play catch-up a little right? Don't worry though, it will lead up to where the story really starts, k?

Which mean spoilers galore! So if you don't want to know about them, then please watch the series first then come back and read this...k?

And with that, let's get onto the story!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Troublesome Memories

* * *

All she had was time. Time to think and time to wait.

After all, the return trip to earth would take her three months at least and there was no way she could sleep the whole time. So that left her very few options and so she soon found herself recalling a time not long ago.

And a day that changed her life. The day she found out who and what she really was.

She had been preparing to go for the reunion at Master Roshi's place and was wondering what she was going to tell Krillin when she saw him again. She could never consider him as more than a friend, so there were no way his advances towards her were welcome.

Chichi, one of her dearest friends had asked her to take her son along. It would be good for him, she said. Frankly Goku couldn't care less; she only wanted to get there on time. So she scooped up the boy and hopped onto the flying nimbus.

The reunion had gone about as well as Goku expected; Krillin had asked her out again, while master Roshi tried to grope her. Something that after years of living and training with him, she had grown used to it. Besides she really didn't care if she was male or female, they would always be her friends.

When the time came to leave, she had gathered up the snacks she was taking home with her when she felt it. Her first impression of Radditz was that he needed a bath and that he was kind of a jerk, which was all before he'd dropped the bomb that he was her elder brother.

What really surprised her was that he thought Chichi's boy was hers and had taken the child. Feeling at fault for this, she was preparing to venture after them when Piccolo showed up. And after teaming up, they were off.

She could only remember how she thought Chichi would react if she ever found out what had happened.

As they battled her brother, Goku found herself loosing herself in the fight. Until something she had avoided for a long time happened. Her top was ripped off, revealing her unbound breasts. Something that stopped both Radditz and Piccolo short.

She was shocked that neither had known she was a female. And the way Radditz went on about how she had a duty to her species, a duty to restore their kind sickened her. He didn't see her, he saw someone he could use. This had pushed her to her final decision, sacrificing herself to save the earth.

As she lay there in pain, her life ebbing away, she heard her brother's words about two other saiyans. Something about those words struck a chord deep within her, so deep that she didn't find out until much later just what that had meant.

After spending the year training with King Kai, Goku kept wondering about these other saiyans. She couldn't help it; they were her kind after all. And during her training her tail had made a sudden reappearance, which lead to more training.

When the time had come and she had returned to face off against them, she was surprised at what greeted her. Some part of her had focused upon the smaller of the two, Vegeta, and had stayed there.

Seeing her friends dead and dying was enough to spur her into battle. And through her fight with Vegeta she found herself focusing more upon him than his moves. It was enough to distract her, but then he'd placed that fake moon in the sky and had brought to light what she truly was deep inside.

She'd been devastated when she figured out that she had killed her grandfather and had been distracted enough to almost be killed by Vegeta. Who throughout the battle kept propositioning her, asking her to join him, just as her brother had done. All he saw was a brood female, not her, not who she truly was.

When Yaijarobi had cut off Vegeta's tail, Goku took that moment to look to the sky. Allowing herself to overflow with rage, with madness, but through it all, King Kai kept her mind in place. Letting her focus all of this upon the Saiyan prince. Once he had been defeated and the light had faded, she fell.

And when Krillin had tried to finish Vegeta off, she didn't know why she had truly stayed his hand. She only knew that she wanted him to live, to think, to learn from what happened here. And so he was gone and she had to spend her days in the hospital, the one placed she loathed.

While recuperating, she found her thoughts returning to Vegeta more often than not. And not in the way she had expected either. She soon became restless, especially when she found out her friends had gone into space without her.

When she had recovered completely, via sensu beans, she was practically bursting from the seams. She had to go to Namek, no matter what it took she had to. And so her next journey began, and if she had known where it was to end, she probably would have gone anyway. She had to protect her friends after all.

Once on Namek and finding Vegeta and her friends in need, she felt a cool rage starting to stir in her blood. Something that didn't come to a head until she was forced to face Freiza in battle. And then the unexpected happened.

Vegeta fell, giving his life to fight Freiza's evil reign. And that was the final straw, Goku's body had realized before her mind had, just what she needed to do. And she exploded in rage, ascending to a level never seen before, a level she has since perfected. A super Saiyan.

But it was what had become crystal clear to her in her rage filled mind that truly shocked her, she had fallen for Vegeta. The prince of her kind, her prince. And now...now it was too late for her to do anything to change that, but at least he was still alive. At least those where her thoughts as she fought Freiza to the end.

Which lead her to where she was now, crammed rather uncomfortably, inside a Saiyan spaceship. She snapped back to attention when she felt the sudden approach of Frieza's energy and when it passed her; she desperately kept an eye on his power levels. Praying all the while silently that she would make it in time. If not she would have to use her ace, something she was loath to do.

And then she felt another strong presence, one that felt familiar but wasn't. This new person destroyed Freiza and the one with him, two almost invincible foes. Which begged the question, who was this new comer? And where they on her side?

Again she was left to wait, left to ponder what she would do now. She wanted to speak to Vegeta first, to find out if there was something that could happen between them, but this new power...that had jumped the list to her number one priority.

In her boredom, she drifted off into a listless sleep, one that she was awoken from when the ships computer announced her final approach to earth. Forcing herself awake, Goku took a deep breath, felt for her friends' energy levels and relaxed for the rest of her flight.

At the same time on earth Vegeta was standing there glaring at the youth before him. This boy had done what he and what Kakarrot had failed to do, he had disposed of Frieza and his father King Cold. And he had done it effortlessly.

That fact alone not only puzzled Vegeta but pissed him off. He knew that himself and Kakarrot were the only remaining saiyans in the universe, but this boy had shown he was one as well. Which begged the question, who were his parents?

The mere thought that he might be Kakarrot's made Vegeta see red, Kakarrot was his and no one else could take her from him, he would never allow it. Which still left the question of this boy's parentage and Vegeta would get to the bottom of it, no matter what.

As he was brooding, the youth had gotten to his feet and announced that Kakarrot would soon land. He then took off and Vegeta was right on his heels, he wouldn't let this boy be the first to see Kakarrot when she exited her ship. It had already been almost a whole year since he had last seen her and he yearned to do what he'd failed to before.

He would make her his this time, before she could get the chance to get away...but first, he had to be sure that she wasn't against such a union. He would have to play his cards carefully, because she was after all an earth raised Saiyan, she didn't understand Saiyan courtship.

When the kid had landed and said this was it, Vegeta looked skeptical until he saw the crater as well. It was a Saiyan space pod, there was no doubt about that and feeling for energy levels, Vegeta felt a shiver wrack his body. Kakarrot was definitely in there and something about the way her power was being suppressed made him sure that she was hiding her true strength.

Not that he truly minded this only meant that Kakarrot would be a more than worthy mate to him. Even though he had already decided that he loved the moron, it was a definite plus to know that she had grown in strength and power. The only real question was just how much.

Hearing the hiss of the door depressurizing, Vegeta practically was bursting at the seams when he watched Kakarrot step out of the ship. Wearing the most usual costume, which like most of the others she donned, was rather baggy. Baggy enough to hide the feminine curves that he knew were underneath.

She lifted her head and smiled, waving in greeting at seeing everyone there waiting for her. When her eyes met his though, Vegeta felt a jolt rush down his spine as her eyes darkened for a mere moment before she turned to look away. But that moment was all that Vegeta had needed, it was clear that she felt something towards him and it made Vegeta very hopeful.

Goku almost ducked back inside the space pod at the look that Vegeta was currently giving her. Not to mention the fact that she couldn't believe what he was wearing, even if he did look rather sexy in pink, she preferred his normal attire.

Taking a deep breath she flew up to the others and couldn't stop smiling herself when Bullma embraced her. "Oh Goku! We're so glad your back!" Returning her hug, Goku chuckled, "good to be back, but how did you guys know I was going to be here?"

Bullma pulled back and motioned to the silent purple haired kid off to the side, "that guy there, he's really strong." Krillin broke in at that, "yeah, he took freiza apart as well as his dad without even trying. He knew exactly when you would return too."

Goku gave a nod of thanks to the kid, "Thank you for that, I was worried that I wasn't going to make it in time. Considering I felt as Frieza passed me, I am glad you were here buddy."

The kid looked down before looking up again, "well I had to take care of him since you weren't here, but anyway, I need to talk to you...alone." Goku blinked before nodding her head, "sure, I'll be right back guys."

She then followed the kid as he flew quite a distance away from the others, once they had landed the kid turned to face her and Goku pondered just what it was about this kid that felt so darn familiar.

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading this and spending some of your time with me. I will do my best to make it worth it every time.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- Welcome back for another round!

I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you will like this one as well.

Disclaimer- DBZ isn't mine, never was and probably never will be. I remain a loyal and avid fan. Hence this work... ^^

' _Thoughts_ '

Well then, as in last chapter there are a few spoilers here. So please if you want to enjoy this to the fullest, then please watch some of the series first. Thanks!

Now onto the flick, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Conflicting Emotions

* * *

Goku crossed her arms as she gave the kid before her an appraising look. She still hadn't quite figured out why he felt so familiar to her but she knew it would come to her eventually.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Goku kept her tone even, although she was sure he could sense her curiosity. The kid ran a hand through his hair before he looked her square in the eye.

"First, before I explain. Would you turn super Saiyan for a sec?" Raising her eyebrow, Goku flipped an internal switch and ' _blam,_ ' she was transformed. The kid's eyes widened briefly, before he smirked, "I'd forgotten what it felt like looking from the outside in."

He then straightened his stance before he gave her another of those looks, one that just hit home once more that she felt like she knew this boy. "Now we'll both be super saiyans."

Her eyes widened as she watched this kid transform as well, his blonde hair sparkling with energy. This could only mean that the kid was Saiyan, but considering that herself and Vegeta were the only ones made her confused. He wasn't her's which could only leave Vegeta and the very thought of that made her heart sink.

"We're exactly the same..." Goku's muttered words made the youth smirk, "Let's see just how even we are." He then pulled out his sword and swiped at her, but he stopped short of hitting her, just as Goku had predicted.

"Why didn't you block?" The teen sounded surprised, "I could sense you wouldn't hit me." The kid nodded his head before raising his sword again, "well I'm not going to stop this time." Goku nodded her head and lifted a finger, she powered up focusing some of the energy into said finger.

Then the teen attacked and each one of his blows she parried with her finger, until finally he stopped and pulled back. He gave her a pleased smile, "you're good, no you're great!" He then re-sheathed his sword, powering himself down and his hair returned to its normal lavender. "Those moves turned Frieza into cold cuts."

"Well I could sense your heart wasn't really in it." She had powered down as well. Goku was surprised when the youth stepped closer, his eyes grave. "I needed to know that I could trust you Goku and after what you've just shown me, I do. But before I explain, I need you to promise me that what I tell you will remain between us. This is very important Goku."

She shrugged, "I've never had any problems keeping promises, so alright I promise I won't say anything." The youth brightened at that before he glanced back over at the others. "My name is Trunks and as much as you might not believe me I am from the future." Goku waited for this Trunks to continue, but the kid just stood there in silence for several long moments.

"As you already know, I am able to transform because of my Saiyan blood, blood I got from him." Trunks motioned with his head towards Vegeta and Goku felt the blood drain from her face. It was as she had originally thought, this was Vegeta's son but who was his mother?

Goku was about to ask this when Trunks began again, "I didn't come to tell you that though. What I came to tell you is that in exactly three years time two androids are going to appear and when they do our world will be doomed. These androids are monsters Goku, I don't know how else to describe them."

Her sorrow over Vegeta having a child with someone other than herself was set aside when she registered just what Trunks had said. He was shaking from the sheer terror of the memories, "you have no idea what it's like Goku, to live everyday in fear of those things. They destroyed everything along with millions of people, just for their own amusement they like to chase me about."

Reaching out Goku placed a hand on his shoulder in support, "where is everyone? Why aren't they fighting?" Trunks shook his head, "because your all dead, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien. The earths Special Forces are all destroyed, except for Gohan, my friend and teacher."

Puzzled Goku was going to ask who this Gohan was, when she realized that Trunks hadn't mentioned her name. "What about me? Why am I not fighting with everyone?" Trunks looked her straight in the eye and Goku felt her heart sink yet again. "It's because you're dead Goku."

Huffing Goku crossed her arms, "do I die in the battle? Or does one of these androids kill me?" Trunks still hadn't broken eye contact, "no, you die before it. In about a year you're going to get sick Goku, you're going to catch a radical new disease, one that strikes the heart and you will die from it."

Goku had a sudden thought of never letting Vegeta know what he meant to her and it nearly broke her heart. "That isn't fair; I want a chance to face those androids. And now..." ' _...I won't get a chance to be with Vegeta._ '

Trunks chuckled, "you are just as my mother told me." Snapping out of her thoughts at that Goku turned to look at the boy before her, "who is your mother? Is she someone I know?" With a small smile on his lips Trunks motioned over to their friends with his head, "she's right there."

Eyes widening, Goku turned to look at his oldest friend, Bullma. And for the first time in her life, she wanted to be mad at her. Shaking off that feeling, Goku gaped, "Bullma's your mother?!" Trunks nodded, "yes, but it will be a while before they get together. It's sort of a passion thing and they don't stay together for long. But if they get wind of it...it might not happen."

Nodding her head, Goku shook her head, "I understand, I won't tell but man, you can't get any feistier than those too." Goku could feel her chest tightening in utter pain as she fought off the feeling of despair this news was bringing over her. And unable to stand that pain anymore, Goku began loosening her top.

Trunks was digging into his pocket when she finally had removed the vest she wore completely and she couldn't help but sigh at the feeling of freedom her chest felt. After all, the vest had kept her chest plastered down but now her chest was free and it felt good.

When the teen turned to hand her what he'd been looking for he froze at what he saw. Seeing this Goku tilted her head, "hey kid, are you alright?" At that Trunks jerked even as he stammered out, "uh...umm, Goku?"

"Yes?" Worried now with now red the kids face was getting, Goku stepped closer when his hand shot up, halting her foreword progress. "Are...are you a woman?" Tilting her head at Trunks broken voice, Goku shrugged as she responded. "I have been all my life, but if Bullma told you about me you should know that already."

And that was when Trunks eyes widened, "I...I see, I get what she meant now. I...I am sorry Goku, here, take this." Goku took the little capsule that Trunks held out and read the label, "what is it? Ooooh, its grape flavored!"

"In about a year, take some of that. Right now there is no cure for this heart disease, but in my time there is. Make sure you are ready for the fight with the androids and uh...do you mind if I take a picture of you to show my mother?" Trunks was fidgeting the whole time he was speaking and Goku couldn't help but find it kind of adorable. "Sure."

Trunks hurriedly whipped out a small little device and with a quiet 'snap' he put it away _._ "Thanks Goku for listening, I...I need to get going now." And with those words Trunks flew off, a mere second later Goku felt the approach of her friends. But she was focused upon one in particular.

It was infuriating.

Vegeta wasn't sure what else he could call it, but watching Kakarrot conversing with that purple haired brat was royally pissing him off. He knew some of it was his instincts, the desire of wanting to keep all male competition away from his chosen female, but that wasn't all of it.

A big part was the persisting thought that this kid had Saiyan blood and he knew the boy wasn't his, which only left Kakarrot and the mere thought of her with a child other than his made him still see red. Something that he was desperately trying to keep in check, because him going crazy wasn't going to win Kakarrot over to his side.

So he stood there, watching with growing anger as they spoke and then he saw Kakarrot taking off the vest of that hideous outfit that she was wearing. His body hardened at the sight of her breasts being freed and he thanked every kami listening that she didn't wear those strange 'bra' contraptions.

But this also brought a surge of rage to the forefront when he saw the look on the kids face. It was clear that the boy didn't know of Kakarrot's gender and Vegeta found a little pleasure in that. It meant that the boy had approached Kakarrot thinking she was a male.

And then the boy did something which made Vegeta start moving towards them, the kid had taken a picture of her. He'd taken a picture of ' **his** ' Kakarrot, which was the last straw.

But as he started forewords the boy had taken off and some of the others around him took off towards Kakarrot. Not wanting them to reach her first Vegeta blasted himself forewords, beating the other's just by a couple seconds.

He kept his eyes locked on Kakarrot and he noticed that she'd kept her eyes upon him the whole time. It was something that gave Vegeta hope in her returning his feelings, but then, even if she didn't return his feelings now he would still win her heart one day no matter what.

"So tell us Goku, what did the kid want with you?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the short man to his right, the one named Krillin. He knew the human was attracted to Kakarrot and his nostrils flared even as he made to move closer to Kakarrot's side.

Kakarrot smiled at the question and Vegeta knew something was up, because the way she was smiling just proved that she was going to hide something from them. "Yea Goku and what's up with that ridiculous outfit your wearing?" Vegeta nearly cringed when he heard the blue haired banshee speak, nearly mind you.

"Ahh...well, this is actually the only clothes I could get on such short notice. It's all the rage on Yardratt. I should probably change though." Lifting her arms as she responded, Goku smiled again.

As she strode past him towards Piccolo, Vegeta couldn't resist taking in a deep inhale of her scent and it made his body burn. And he noticed that she'd glanced at him for just a mere second, but it was a hooded and heated look. Which was all Vegeta needed, it clearly meant she was attracted to him.

Once she had reached Piccolo she smiled, "could you give me a hand Piccolo, please?" The Namek shook his head before lifting his hand and blasting Goku with some of his energy, bathing her in a bright light. Once the light had faded, Goku stood there in her normal attire.

"Thanks Piccolo." Goku then started to stretch when Yamcha asked this time, "well Goku, are you going to tell us what that kid said to you or not?" Blinking as if she'd just realized she hadn't told them anything she stammered for an answer.

"Yes Goku, we deserve to change our fates just like that kid has." Goku stammered for a second at Piccolo's words before getting out, "but you heard!" Shaking his head Piccolo waved off her words, "I won't say anything that will endanger your friend, but they need to know Goku."

Grudgingly Goku nodded her head in acceptance and Piccolo began, explaining in great detail exactly what Trunks had just finished telling her. The others were all shocked but from what Goku could read off of Vegeta, he just seemed to be getting angrier.

' _So I am right! That brat has Saiyan blood from somewhere, better not be Kakarrot and even if it is. He'll have to not exist she's mine no matter what._ ' Feeling decidedly territorial, Vegeta had moved as close to Goku as he possibly could and was currently glaring at everyone else.

When Piccolo had finished the story everyone was quite for a while before Piccolo once again broke it, "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going to train. I don't want these androids destroying earth; see you all in two years."

With that said Piccolo took off. Goku watched him leave with a sigh, she was going to ask him for help in training, but feeling her prince's gaze turn to her she knew that this might actually be for the better. It gave her a good excuse after all.

"Uh...Vegeta, I was wondering..." she trailed off when their eyes met and she felt a wave of heat rush throughout her body. When she didn't say anything else Vegeta spoke instead, "what did you want Kakarrot?"

* * *

A/N- I hope I did alright with adding what I did from the series. But I put my own spin on it so I hope it works.

Also thanks to everyone for the reviews and feedback. I am happy this story has gotten as much traction as it has. I hope I continue to please and entertain each and every one of you.

And as ever...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 3: Strange Sparing

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- I hope you're ready for all that's about to happen between these two, Goku is about to have something very strange happen to her. *Evil Chuckle*

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ or anything to do with it, but this story is my baby and I do own it! But I do hope that my ideas inspire and amuse. That's what I do it for after all. ^^

' _Thoughts_ '

Well, onto the sparing match! 'Wink'

* * *

Chapter 3:

Strange Sparing

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Goku tilted her head as she replied. "Would you mind being my sparring partner? I've gone a whole year without one, the people of Yardratt are a peaceful race, but they did teach me a few new techniques."

Vegeta held his ground; he knew what he wanted to say. No, what he wanted to shout, but he didn't. He was the prince after all and if she accepted him, he was the male and that made him obligated to give her everything she wanted. It was the Saiyan way after all, females were always the dominate ones.

Before he could speak what he intended to, the short bald human, Krillin broke into their conversation. "Oh, that's what I want to hear about. What kind of new techniques are you talking about Goku, would you show us?"

Wishing her best friend would just disappear for the first time; Goku smiled pleasantly and gave a nod of her head. "Sure, it's kind of a unique move." Holding up her hand and extending her finger, Goku concentrated.

"This move is called instant transmission. Now watch closely." She counted to three and waved and then poof she was gone. A mere second later she re-appeared and watched the reactions of her friends, but mostly she kept her eye on her prince. Who was giving her a look that could melt metal.

Krillin was staring at her like she'd grown another head and Yamcha was shaking his head, sighing, she brandished her spoils of the hunt. Master Roshi's sunglasses. Everyone around her was blown away by it too. "How'd you get those?!"

Krillin's shout made Goku's smile deepen. "From Master Roshi of course." She took them off and handed them to Krillin, "take good care of these for me." Krillin took them but stared at her like she'd just given him a million dollars free of charge.

"Instant Transmission is just what the name says, it's the ability to move faster than the speed of light. First you need to concentrate on a strong energy source and then think of yourself being there. Then poof, you're there. It takes a lot of telepathic power to do so though." She turned to look at Vegeta who had narrowed his eyes at her words.

Vegeta was blown away by her having such a strong ability, it just made her that much more appealing as a mate to him. Not to mention he needed to learn that Technique from her someday, it would definitely come in handy.

Before the other's could distract her again, Goku wacked Vegeta on the shoulder and asked, "well? You haven't answered me yet; will you help me by sparing with me Vegeta?"

Feeling as if he'd been burned from her very touch, Vegeta looked up at her and narrowed his eyes even as he growled out his answer. "Kakarrot, I have yet to make you pay for defeating me and exiling me to this mud ball. So don't be too cocky, because you're going to be the one eating dirt this time."

Goku shivered at Vegeta's growl and couldn't stop a purr from breaking through her lips. Vegeta's eyebrow went up and Goku felt her face turn red, but she held her ground and bared her teeth at him. "Then it's settled then. I'm going to beat you silly my prince."

The last two words were said with a purr even as she spiked her energy unconsciously. Vegeta bristled at this and narrowed his eyes even further, "let's not waste words Kakarrot. Let's go."

And with those words, he flew at her, bringing his leg up in a scissor kick. Laughing at that, Goku blocked his kick with her shoulder and punched Vegeta right in the middle of his stomach. He was sent flying about twenty feet before he slid to a stop a smile making its way across his lips.

Around her she could hear the calls of her friends, telling her to kick Vegeta's butt or to stop. But she ignored them all in favor of taking to the sky; she sent Vegeta a pointed look before taking off towards the nearby mountain range. Vegeta followed her closely the whole way until she landed and took up a stance.

Once on the ground, Vegeta charged into the fray once again. This time he punched Goku right in the face, causing her to spin and fly to hit a tree, which she slingshot off of and straight back at him. She got him across the midsection with her elbow.

Grunting, Vegeta held his ground as he reached up and grabbed Kakarrot about the back, he then used his weight to tackle her to the ground and pin her in place. Goku was panting and it wasn't from the effort of the fight, she was feeling feverish and something was boiling inside her. Something she didn't understand and it was starting to scare her.

Scenting something different in the air, Vegeta growled as he lifted himself to sit on Goku's midsection. He moved his hands to her shoulders where he gripped her hard, she was aroused. The scent was so potent that it was starting to affect him, he could feel himself hardening.

Goku growled right back at Vegeta as she thrashed beneath him, but she noticed it seemed like her strength was leaving her. She was slowly but surely loosing the will to fight and she didn't understand why.

Understanding everything that was happening, Vegeta couldn't help but wonder if Kakarrot understood herself. So he decided to test a theory.

Getting off of Kakarrot, Vegeta pulled her to her feet and snarled in her ear as he stuck his face against her neck. He started nipping at the skin he found there and almost laughed when he felt her stiffen. It seemed he was right.

Releasing her, Vegeta stepped back and growled deeply at her. "Kakarrot, you've no idea what you're stepping into here. Go, before I change my mind. Go and seek the facts, I know you've got friends in otherworld who can get you in to see those long since dead."

Goku was trembling, her body was aching. She felt her nipples harden and the wetness between her thighs from the very look he was giving her. "Y...yes?" Shaking his head at the fact that she hadn't caught on yet, Vegeta continued. "Ask to speak with your mother Kakarrot. She will explain everything and if you still decide to return to my sight. Remember this..."

He moved to where he was right in front of her, their bodies almost touching and purred at her. "Your fate will be sealed and there will be no turning back, no running away. You will be mine, do you understand?"

Licking her lips, Goku nodded her head. She understood that much at least. Pleased by this, Vegeta reached up and gripped her collar, pulling her face down to his level. "Good." His voice was almost a whisper as he bent his head forwards and locked her in a deep and passionate kiss. She even moaned when he finally pulled away.

Smirking at the hooded look to her eyes, Vegeta backed away, "until then my Kakarrot." He then turned and flew off, leaving a dazed Goku behind.

Watching as her prince disappeared into the distance, Goku thought over what he'd said and what he'd done. She knew he wanted her, heck; she was still tingling from his kiss. But what didn't make sense was why he wanted her to speak with her mother, but she decided not to think too much on it.

This was a request, an order from her Ouji and she would obey. Deciding to act as soon as possible, she closed her eyes and focused, then she IT'd straight to Kami's lookout. Mr. Popo was off to the side watering his plants when she materialized.

Ignoring his greeting, she looked around and not seeing Kami she narrowed her eyes at him. "Where's Kami? I need to speak with him it's urgent." Mr. Popo opened his mouth to respond when a voice from behind them both sounded. "There's no need to trouble Mr. Popo Goku, I'm right here. What is it that you want?"

Turning to face Kami, Goku took a deep breath. She could do this, she knew she could. "I need a favor Kami." He tilted his head, "what kind of favor Goku?" Sighing, Goku approached him slowly, "I need to speak with my mother Kami, it's urgent. She's the only one who can tell me what is happening to me. Please Kami!"

Kami blinked at her in utter shock, almost as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. "You want to speak with your dead mother? Goku, I don't have that authority, only one has and you know who I mean. Are you sure you want to ask this of him?"

Goku looked Kami right in the eye as she responded. "Yes, I must talk with her. I have to speak with her." Sighing, Kami gave a nod and closed the remaining distance between them. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kami transported them to the outside of King Kai's home.

"I cannot go in with you this time Goku, you must approach King Kai on your own. Good luck Goku, I hope he grants your request." Narrowing her eyes, Goku turned and started walking towards the entrance, "oh he will, or else."

* * *

A/N- Well, that's where I'm stopping for this chapter. I hope you all are ready for Goku's big confrontation with her mother. Just what do you think will happen? ^^

Anyway I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be done really soon. I hope you all enjoy it too! Thanks for reading and please review.

May the Fluff Be with You!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Mother

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- Here we are for my next installment into this story, I hope you enjoy the interlude I'm about to create between our favorite earth-raised Saiyan and her mother, a hard-boiled, dyed in the wool Saiyan.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything DBZ related, but this story has been alot of fun for me to write. After all, can't you imagine the possibilities if Goku were really female, or vice versa. It would be awesome!

' _Thoughts_ '

Now onto the story, enjoy everyone! ^^

* * *

Chapter 4:

Meeting Mother...

* * *

Goku's patience was starting to wear a little thin as she waited in line to get in to see King Yama. She'd already been waiting for about three hours and frankly, it was starting to get on her nerves.

Seeing the line ahead of her move forward, Goku felt relieved to see that she'd now entered the building. It was a start and the fact that she could see King Yama himself just up ahead improved her mood even more. She was almost there; all this waiting was paying off.

And then the waiting continued and her mood deteriorated quickly. She couldn't help but wonder just how long it took to just talk to him, because she was seriously getting pissed off now. Her ki was starting to spike as well and it was causing all of those around her to back away a few feet.

She saw Goz and Mez appear off to her right and she narrowed her eyes at them, her ki spiking even higher. Her hair started to move and energy sparked around her, causing lightning. She was on the verge of a transformation into her super Saiyan form.

"Enough! You, come here now! Everyone else, out! Now!" The booming voice echoed through the building and everyone save Goku flinched. And then all hell broke loose. Everyone started running and after a couple minutes of this madness, Goku was left standing alone before King Yama and the chamber was completely empty.

Looking up at King Yama, Goku let her ki slowly dissipate, but kept it high just in case she needed to put this guy in place. After all, she was getting what she came for, no matter what.

King Yama glared down his nose at her and huffed in annoyance, "Goku, why have you come here? I know there is no great need as before, so why would you venture into the land of the dead once again, while being alive?"

Turning a bit, Goku faced King Yama head-on. "I humbly request permission to speak with my mother; I have a great need of what she can teach me." King Yama just blinked at her as if she was completely nuts before shaking his head. "Impossible Goku, no one may speak with the dead when living. Your request is deni...ArgH?!"

The second she heard him denying her Goku snapped. One second she was standing there, the next she was super Saiyan and had her fingers buried deep into the skin of King Yama's neck. The god gaped at her in strangled shock unable to believe she would assault him like this.

Snarling as her instincts came to the forebear Goku glared into the Deity's face, "now listen here. I wish to see my mother and I swear, I will kill you and your spirit if you do not allow it. I must meet with her." She paused for a moment to let that sink in before she slowly loosened her grip and moved back, letting King Yama sit up and gulp in air.

"G...Goku...I could have you punished for this you know...but, I'm willing to make an exception. Only there will be a condition." His voice was wheezing as he rubbed at his throat, giving her a look of pure terror.

Tilting her head, Goku asked, "what condition?" Taking another deep inhale to stabilize his breathing, King Yama stood tall once again. "That when I need your assistance for anything, I can call on you and you will come. But for assaulting me, I must add another stipulation. When you die again, you will be in my service for 100 years. Do you accept this deal?"

Goku didn't need to think twice about it, she gave a nod of her head. "Yes, I agree. I will be at your beck and call in this life and the next, the price is fair for what I must learn. So may I go and see my mother now?"

Surprised that Goku didn't protest even one iota of the agreement, King Yama gaped at her until she growled at him in annoyance. Jerking at that, he pressed a button upon his desk and in came Mez, "your majesty?" "Fetch Raimu of the Saiyans and bring her to the audience chamber please."

Mez blinked in shock before nodding his head and running back out the door. Waving towards the door on the opposite, King Yama clasped his hands together as he looked down at Goku. "Just through there is the audience chamber, you may take as long as you need to speak with her. Time has no power in there, once you step inside, time stops. But don't take longer than three years in there, because being alive you would immediately die upon exiting. Understand?"

Goku nodded her head and waved off the time he'd mentioned, "It will not take nearly that long. But thank you King Yama, I will keep my oath to you, until we meet next." She bowed before him and walked straight to the door and through it.

Before her was a small hallway that had only one door at its end and so she walked towards it, until she noticed that it was a fake door and that the there was a seam along the wall to her right. So pushing with her shoulder against that entrance, she felt the door pop open and without a second thought she stepped through.

For a split second she was blinded by a bright light and then her eyes adjusted. All around her was a jungle; it was thick, lush, and humid. Not understanding this at all, Goku started forwards, moving deeper into the room and this Jungle. Something about it all felt so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Behind her she felt something shift and whirled to look but nothing was there, narrowing her eyes she kept an eye open for anything moving when she felt it. Someone was in here with her.

Feelings of elation and excitement, as well as fear rushed through her all at once as she took a deep breath, steeling herself for this. But it seemed she hadn't needed to do that at all when a husky voice broke the silence that had fallen. "Kakarrot, my little warrior. How you have grown."

Taking a deep breath, Goku turned around and came face to face with her mother.

The woman had brownish black hair and a pair of pale green eyes, ones that pierced your soul with one look. Her build was more like Vegeta's, she was shorter than Goku and had a leaner frame. But other than that, Goku could feel the power radiating off of her and it unnerved her a little bit.

"Mother..." Nodding her head at Goku's words, the Saiyan tilted her head and sighed, "You look just like your father. You have his look about you, his build, his hair, his eyes, and his demeanor. I am proud of you my daughter and I am sure your father is too."

Shaking off the fuzzy feeling that was blooming in her chest from her mother's praise, Goku looked her right in the eyes and took a determined stance. Almost immediately her mother noticed the change and sighed, "I would have liked to faun over you a bit more, but I understand pup. What did you need from me?"

Taking a deep breath Goku spoke, "who am I mother? What was our race like, our traditions, our rituals? I have so much I need to learn from you, please, will you teach me?"

Blinking in surprise, Raimu shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let me get this straight, you don't know anything about our race at all?" Goku shrugged, "well, I know that we love fighting and value strength above all else. That we had a planet and that we had a king and a...prince."

A smile slowly worked its way onto Raimu's lips as she looked at her daughter. "You've met him I take it, prince Vegeta?" Goku flushed red and shifted a bit, "yes...he told me to come and speak with you. That I needed to learn about who I am before we can be...together."

Raimu stared at her daughter in utter disbelief, "Are you telling me that the prince has asked for your hand?" Goku's brows knit at that in confusion, "he didn't ask to marry me." Shaking her head, Raimu approached her daughter and once she was within touching distance, she punched her squarely in the jaw. This sent Goku sliding back at least twenty feet.

"Do you fight with him?" Rubbing at her jaw, Goku nodded her head to her mother's question. "Did he make you submit?" Blinking at that Goku knit her brows again and seeing this her mother sighed, "Did he make you expose your throat? Did he bite you?" Feeling her body shiver at the memory of Vegeta's mouth at her throat, Goku replied, "he nipped at my throat, but he didn't bite me."

Chuckling, Raimu nodded her head, "I see, good. Then I know where to start. Kakarrot, follow me." Turning, Raimu headed deeper into the jungle, Goku following right behind.

They walked for a good thirty minutes before they reached an open clearing that had a small pond and boulders surrounding it. Raimu went and sat upon one, she motioned to the one before her and Goku sat as well.

"Now then, let me begin here. When you were born, I altered the information and made you a male of low rank. That way you would be safe from the king and his son, prince Vegeta." Goku opened her mouth to comment when Raimu made a downward slashing motion that had her closing her mouth instead.

"I wanted only the best for you my daughter, I wanted you to grow up without being forced into anything and so I sent you away. What you must know about our species, is that the females are the ones who run the show, except if your royalty. But either way, it is the female who decides to whom she will bind her soul."

Pausing to let her daughter take this all in, she took a better look and was pleased with all she saw, except for one thing. "Kakarrot! What happened to your tail?!" Blinking, Goku shrugged, "it was cut off many years ago, why?"

Slapping a hand to her face with an exasperated sigh, Raimu stood up and let her tail flick out, "watch and learn." Closing her eyes she let the transformation occur, turning her into a giant ape. But then her form shimmered and her body shrunk, reshaping itself and making her look almost exactly the same except her skin was coated in nothing but fur.

"Feel out my ki my child; I know you have the ability. Feel it out and tell me what you find." Goku concentrated, closing her eyes in the process as she did just what her mother had said... Her eyes snapped open almost immediately as she gaped at her mother in astonishment. "It is called master form daughter and you can only achieve it with your tail. You will never be complete or whole unless you have it."

"Now back to what I was saying. Your father predicted the end of planet Vegeta, the end of our race and so I took steps. I sent you to a planet with no threat to your abilities so that you would grow as you saw fit. I programmed the computer to instruct you the whole way, but hearing that you know nothing of our kind. You must have it your head as a child." Goku blinked in surprise and nodded her head.

Shaking her head, Raimu let out a sigh, "then everything makes sense. My child, the fact that the prince survived is a miracle. Not to mention the fact that he found you and wishes for you to be his mate. This is a very good thing Kakarrot and I wish you luck, but first you must know what to do in a Saiyan mating ritual. So listen well."

Sinking into a crouched position Goku kept all of her attentions on her mother, this is what she needed to know above all else. Raimu chuckled silently to herself at her daughter's behavior; it was clear where her head was at.

So she began. "Mating or marriage, as you put it; with our race is a fighting dance. You choose a male or he chooses you. Then you proceed to spar until you feel like you want to lose, to give in. When that happens you allow the male to best you, pulling your attack and then if he be pleased by this, he will bite you."

She smiled, "It means you've agreed to be his, to be his mate or his wife. Once you reach this stage he can do what he wishes, he can take you right there or save it for private, anything he wants to do. But this first bite is nothing like the one you will receive upon having sex and consummating the match. Do you understand me thus far?"

Goku nodded her head, even as the very thought of having sex with Vegeta ran through her mind, causing her face to turn red. Raimu saw this and just smiled before she went on, "mating is a very celebrated occasion in our society. If the mating between you and the prince go well, he will flaunt it. Showing to everyone and anyone he can that you are his in every way."

Goku knit her brow in confusion at that, "I don't understand, isn't that what marriage/mating is? Why would he need to show it off to others?" Raimu tilted her head as she responded, "males are that way Kakarrot. They like to show off and the males of our species are even more that way. They would even fight with other males over whether their female was better than the others. But I digress."

"Being the prince of our kind my child will make him behave even more that way, he shall be overprotective and when you're with pup, he'll be impossible." Blushing, Goku shifted a little, "what's it like...having a baby?"

Raimu's eyes softened at that even as she placed a hand on her own belly, "it's different for each female. For me it was like becoming complete. When I knew that I was to have you and that you were sired by Bardock, I felt like I had done exactly what I needed to do. Like there was nothing else I needed to do, my life was perfect. But it will be a bit different for you I'd expect, especially if Prince Vegeta is your mate."

Nodding her head, Goku looked down at her own belly and tried to imagine what it would be like to be pregnant. After all, she'd never even had these thoughts or desires until she met her prince. Now her whole world was beginning to change.

Seeing her daughter in thought, Raimu decided it was time to move onto the next bit of business. "Now, as for regaining your tail. There are three methods to use, but each takes a few years." Raimu stopped talking when Goku raised her hand, "I have a better way, so do not worry."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Raimu was tempted to inquire after this ' _way_ ' of her daughters but decided not to, they had much more to discuss after all. But first things first.

"Now then, I want to see how strong you are. Come daughter, spar with me." Raimu had gotten to her feet and slowly slid herself into a fighting stance, one that had Goku hopping to do the same.

Waiting until she was sure he daughter was focused wholly upon the fight, Raimu struck. Moving forewords in a blur of movement, she darted to one side at the last second to come up behind her daughter. As she moved to strike she was blocked effortlessly.

Surprised she pulled back and tilted her head at her child. She then smiled before she blasted Kakarrot with an energy beam and then she felt the air move at her side. Twirling she raised her hands in defense and gaped at her daughter, who easily sent her flying back with one well placed blow.

Even though she had absorbed most of the attack, Raimu felt her arms go numb from the impact alone. This surprised her greatly; narrowing her eyes at her daughter she stood tall and focused, powering herself up. Lightning sparked about her as her hair flicked to gold and after pushing a bit more effort into it, she finally ascended.

Panting at the stress on her body, she smirked at her daughter who looked mildly surprised. Until a deep smile crossed Kakarrot's lips and in a blast of energy she transformed as well.

Freezing in utter shock, Raimu looked her daughter over. She couldn't believe how effortlessly she had transformed and she wondered. Clearing her throat, Raimu asked tentatively, "can you take your power any higher than this?"

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading…I was on a roll with this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed.

I am already pretty far into the next chapter as well, so an early update might happen.

One last thing, I would like to know if I should add the lemon next time or leave it out. Depending on reviews I will make that choice before I update next.

Thanks again.

May the Fluff be with you!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 5: Royal Pain

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- We're onto the next chapter. This one deals with when Goku returns to confront Vegeta...it's time for them to figure out what they are going to do. ^^

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ...if I ever did I would play endlessly with the characters and trust me, the madness would be downright awesome!

' _Thoughts_ '

Hope you all enjoy what is about to ensue!

=^..^=

* * *

Chapter 5:

Royal Pain

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Goku stretched before she turned to look behind her with a smile. "I'm off then mother and again, thank you for everything. I will make you proud, I promise."

Her mother, Raimu smiled back and waved as well, "make sure to make me some beautiful and strong grandchildren. If I can get to see them too...that would be nice. I know your father would..."

Goku watched her mother's smile waver and she turned to face her mother one last time. "I will find a way to get you to see each other again; I promise mother and the same goes for any children Vegeta and myself have. Trust me, I never break my promises."

Raimu nodded her head before waving one final time; she then turned and disappeared into the forest. Goku stood there for a few moments more before she turned and headed towards the exit she knew to be this way.

The last two month's had been very educational and Goku had wanted to take more time, but she knew she couldn't keep Vegeta waiting on her. Even if this was a time free zone, it didn't matter. She missed him anyway.

She smiled again to herself as she thought of all the new moves she knew as well as the few less open things she had learned. Her mother wanted to make sure her daughter knew how to please the prince and make him a worthy bed partner. At the time when her mother had brought it up, Goku hadn't known too much about the birds and the bees and so the lesson began.

She couldn't believe just how naive she'd been and was eternally grateful that she'd gotten this chance to learn from her mother. It really had opened her eyes to what her life could have been, if planet Vegeta had never been destroyed. But then her thoughts had turned towards the fact that she probably would have never gotten to meet Vegeta let alone become who she was today.

Shaking off those depressing thoughts once more, Goku took a deep breath and IT'd back to Kami's lookout. Mr. Popo smiled and waved at her in greeting while Kami got up from the step he'd been sitting on. Apparently they had been waiting for her to return.

"Goku...how did it go?" Kami sounded worried. Smiling at him Goku flashed him a thumbs up as she responded. "I got to see her, I even got to spend two month's with her. It was great! I know so much more now...but I do have a request of you."

Kami's eyebrows rose up at that, "what is it you need Goku?" Taking a deep breath Goku turned serious, "I need your help in gathering the Dragon Balls. I cannot wait even a day, they must all be found today and I know you have a way to find them without the Dragon Radar."

Kami's face paled as he gaped at her, she gave him a few moments before she cleared her throat. Kami jumped at that and cleared his throat responding in a nervous tone. "Uhh...yes there is a way but I must ask...why would you need them now? Why the hurry?'

Making sure she was looking him directly in the eyes so that he'd know how serious she was, Goku spoke clearly, "I want to wish back my tail as well as Vegeta's. I learned from my mother that without it I am half of who I really am and if I am to restore my race, I need to be whole."

Kami blinked in shock before he gave a slow nod of his head, "I see...Mr. Popo." The genie stepped forewords and bowed to Kami, "yes Kami?" "Please bring me the Dragon and 'the' water." Mr. Popo bowed before turning and disappearing into the nearby building.

Unable to suppress his curiosity, Kami shifted a bit closer to Goku and asked, "are you sure you want to restore the Saiyan race Goku? After meeting your mother, you know what they were like now. You sure this is what you want?"

Smiling Goku gripped Kami's shoulder and nodded her head as she replied. "Yes Kami, this is all that I've ever wanted. I love Vegeta and I know that our children will be better than what came before. My mother proved to me that there were good hearted Saiyans among the others. They just hadn't been given the chance to become something more, now our race will get that chance."

Clearly more than pleased to hear this, Kami smiled openly, "I am very happy to hear that Goku and I wish you all the luck in the world." Unable to just stay still when Kami was being so kind, Goku pulled him into a strong hug. "I owe you for this Kami. At anytime, you need help or a favor of some kind call upon me and I will be here." Her voice was deadly serious.

Kami blinked at that, he couldn't believe that Goku was willing to repay him in such a way. He was about to respond when Mr. Popo returned the dragon statue in his hands and a water skin draped over one arm.

Composing himself quickly, Kami pulled back from Goku and pointed to the spot before him and spoke athoratively. "Place the dragon right here Mr. Popo and hand me the water." The genie did as he was told and immediately stepped back, giving them as much space as they might need to conduct this ritual.

Taking the water, Kami poured it out in a circle around the dragon statue and began chanting in Namekian under his breath. The dragon started to glow, while the water started to evaporate. hissing as it steamed into the air.

Once Kami reached the end of the chanting, the statue was so bright it was blinding and with a poof of smoke a small baby dragon appeared before them. It was a mini version of the dragon and Goku blinked at it in surprise when it squeaked out, "what is thy wish?"

Goku opened her mouth to respond only to be stopped when Kami stepped forward, "Shenron, I have a request before the wish is made. This is a special circumstance." Kami's voice was solid and unwavering, the dragon blinked at him before asking, "this request is?"

Kami couldn't believe he was about to ask this but Goku was owed some true happiness for all that she had done for this world and for his people. "Please allow two wishes to be granted."

Eyes widening at such a request, Goku stared at Kami in utter surprise and shock. It was clear that this was a shock to Shenron as well, considering how wide the little dragon's eyes had gotten. The silence lasted a couple minutes before the dragon finally closed its eyes and said, "very well then. But be warned, the dragon balls will not be useable for two years afterwards. They must rest and so must I."

Kami didn't even hesitate, "of course, thank you great dragon." Shenron flicked its tail in annoyance, "enough, make your wishes already." Goku stepped forward at that, having decided what her second wish would be while the two had been conversing. She bowed to the dragon before she straightened up and grew grave.

"My first wish is that myself and prince Vegeta regain our lost tails." Her voice was steady and she waited, the dragon was silent before its eyes got that customary glow. She felt a lancing pain up her spine even as Shenron spoke, "your wish has been granted. Now, what is your second wish?"

Panting at the pain that still shook her body even as she felt something twitching behind her, Goku struggled to her feet. Her voice shook a little with the pain as she spoke again, "my second wish is that the earth's moon be returned to the sky." This time the dragon was quicker to grant her request, its eyes glowed once more and it spoke again. "Your wish has been granted, now farewell."

With another poof, the dragon was gone, even the statue was gone. Kami sighed. This meant he'd have to craft another statue, but as he turned to look at Goku he knew it was worth it.

Goku touched her tail as it darted in front of her face, it felt strange after not having it for so long, but she didn't care. She was whole once again, she knew what was needed now and she was ready to fight for it. Feeling her body trembling in barely restrained excitement, Goku turned to look at Kami and Mr. Popo. "Wish me luck!"

With that she leapt off the lookout and after feeling out her prince's energy and its location, she closed her eyes and 'IT'd.'

Vegeta grunted as another energy blast found its mark. He'd been feeling really testy lately and after his encounter yesterday with Kakarrot he'd reached a whole new level of testy. So he'd run to his gravity room. Taking his time to get rid of the evidence of what Kakarrot had done to him.

He'd been in there since and still had yet to vent his pent up sexual tension. He just hoped that Kakarrot hurried and was able to find out what she needed to know before he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

So as he moved to attack the drone before him, a sudden pain in his lower back brought him to his knees. The machines, programmed to attack no matter what flew in to take advantage. Struggling against the pain Vegeta willed himself to his feet and powered up as high as he could go. With four well placed blasts of energy the drones fell to the floor in piles of useless scrap metal.

Collapsing onto all fours Vegeta panted through the pain, wondering if he'd been careless and allowed one of the machines to get a lucky shot on him. But that thought was easily pushed aside, from his warrior training he knew not to let an enemy get near his tail. As if summoned, a brown and fuzzy appendage waved in front of his face and Vegeta knew immediately what had happened.

' _And I only know one person who would wish for something like this..._ ' feeling a deep smile cross his lips at his own thoughts as well as a shiver in anticipation, Vegeta got up and strode from the gravity room. He sent out feelers to see if he could find her and furrowed his brow when he felt nothing.

He'd continued forewords without realizing it and had reached his chambers at Capsule Corp. As he reached for the door he saw a blur in front of him and then there she was, Kakarrot. Before he could utter a word or make any reaction at all, she had grabbed him, lifted him off his feet to match her height and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.

When she released him her eyes were wild, wild in a way he'd never seen before and it made his groin tighten. "You're it." Vegeta barely registered her huskily whispered words before she disappeared.

A deep growl rumbled forth from his chest and Vegeta glared at the door in front of him. Kakarrot had issued a challenge and he was hell bent on answering it. It was time to settle this once and for all; he just hoped Kakarrot was ready for what she'd just unleashed.

Goku eyed the animal before her in slight annoyance.

After dropping in on her prince and issuing her challenge, she'd 'IT'd' to a remote area and had proceeded to release her energy level fully. After all she wanted Vegeta to find her. But it appeared that she had appeared in an area full of wild life.

The dinosaur before her was eyeing her like she was a meal on legs and at any other time she would have just moved on and let the animal be. Not this time though, her body was alive and she felt feral. Her blood racing, her instincts raging and after that kiss she'd given her prince, highly aroused. So when the dinosaur decided to attack, she decided he would be dinner.

It ended far too quickly for her but she shrugged off her disappointment as she took a seat on its body. She could feel him, her prince was due at any moment and now she had a meal to offer him. A smile creased her lips at that, her challenge was about to gain more significance.

Mere minutes later, Vegeta landed before her. He'd lost his previous outfit and had donned only a pair of dark blue spandex pants leaving him bare from the waist up. Goku smiled at the predatory look in his eye and tilted her head at him.

Vegeta had been hard pressed to get here as fast as he could, considering Goku had called out to him with her energy like a beacon meant that she was impatient as he was. But what he saw when he landed made him narrow his eyes and growl, she had hunted without him.

Clearly from the look on her face, he could tell she knew exactly what this meant. Not only had she challenged him as a male, but she had challenged his ability to provide for her. This pushed his limits and even made him a bit angry at her, but it was a good anger, it would make him stronger.

Looking her over and feeling just how strong she was, Vegeta knew he was going to be hard pressed to use every scrap of power he had to bring her down. This time wasn't going to be no sparing match, this time it was for keeps, this time if he didn't win she could kill him or get damned close to it.

Looking at her prince before her, Goku felt a warm shiver rush up her spine as the look in his eyes changed when he caught sight of her kill. Deciding to be generous and enjoying this game far too much, she motioned to the dinosaur below her. "Before we continue, let's eat first. We both will need all the nutrients we can get." Her voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it before, but she understood why, she was being overpowered by her desire for the male before her.

Vegeta briefly thought of turning down her offer, but decided she was right in more ways than one. Not only would a hearty and rather bloody meal make them both stronger, but it would also help make him more potent. He understood her need and desire to have a child and welcomed it.

"As you wish," his voice was a purr as he watched her leapt down effortlessly from atop the dinosaur. Her body was at its peak and he hoped with all his ability that she would give him the chance he needed to take her down.

Walking over to stand at her side, he watched as she deftly cut a couple hunks of meat from the animal, handing him a bloody piece even as she dug into her own. The smell of blood was intoxicating, but not as much as the scent of her arousal, the scent of her.

After eating as much as they both could stomach, over half the animal, they both took up their positions. Finally it had come time to bring this to its ultimate conclusion and both were more than ready to begin.

* * *

A/N- Alright, that's where I'm ending it. Next chapter is the great struggle between our saiyans. Hopefully you'll all hang in there with me to find out just what happens. And by the way, there will be a lemon next time, quick warning. I have thought long and hard over it. I have decided to include one next time, I will mark where it begins and ends.

Thanks for staying with me.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 6: Saiyan Courtship

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- Welcome back. Thank you all for staying with me through this. I am hoping to keep you all entertained as my story unfolds.

Disclaimer- DBZ isn't mine and never will be, but this story is all mine!

' _Thoughts_ '

Again one more warning, there is a lemon in here and I'll mark it to let you know where. Plus this chapter will be extra long...

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Saiyan Courtship

* * *

She didn't want to win.

Goku knew this for a fact as she dodged another well placed kick. Her response was an energy blast in her opponents face as she flew back for a quick breather.

They'd been at it now for what seemed hours and for all she knew it most likely had been. She was drenched from sweat and water from the nearby lake that her prince had thrown her into. Her body was aching all over and she knew that she was already loosing the will to fight, but she had to keep fighting.

Her mother had been very clear on the fact that if she just gave up without a real fight then she was insulting her prince and disgracing her race. What had really surprised her was when her mother had said the female was the dominant in the relationship, hence why she needed to be the stronger of the two.

It seemed kind of an oddity that a strong male would bow to a female, especially with how she'd seen the humans treat their mates. But her mother had rid her of any desire for that kind of relationship; she was a Saiyan and as such had to follow her instincts.

And her instincts were telling her to bring the male before her to heel. Smirking at that thought, she used her super speed to flit behind Vegeta and gave his tail a good tug. Hearing him grunt she chuckled and darted away, her prince hot on her heels.

She was going to enjoy every moment of this.

Vegeta clenched his fists when he'd felt the tug on his tail and it wasn't from pain. The tails on a Saiyan were sensitive and the sensation had brought his arousal to a fever pitch. Already he was feeling discomfort in his nether regions thanks to how well Kakarrot was fighting him, it would make his victory even sweeter in the end.

As he flew after her firing energy blasts until he'd hit her, he reminded himself to thank Kakarrot's mother if he ever met her. She'd done her job and more, Kakarrot had almost done a complete 180 and was behaving just as a female Saiyan should.

Diving after her falling form, he used as much momentum as he could to slam into her back and pin her roughly to the ground. She surged against him almost dislodging him but he used his heavier weight to keep her down, even using his dwindling reserves of power to form energy cuffs to hold her firm to the ground.

She seemed to go still suddenly and Vegeta wondered if she had finally run out of energy, but then he'd felt it. All around was a tenseness and he knew exactly what was about to happen. Cursing he poured more energy into the cuffs, but he knew it was too late.

In a blast of air and electricity Kakarrot ascended, her body lighting up and crackling with power. In all truth, Vegeta felt like just staring at her like this but knew the fight was about to go up a level.

With her increase of power she flipped underneath him, looking into his eyes she placed both her hands on his chest and fired. Vegeta cursed once again as he was sent flying, several of his ribs being bruised in that attack alone. Whipping at the blood at his mouth, he watched her as she rose into the air across from him.

She seemed unfazed so far by all that he'd thrown at her, but his keen eye noticed her power flickering. She wasn't going to be able to hold this form for long and that gave him an idea.

Goku struggled not to pant at the pain in her shoulder, when Vegeta had hit her with that blast he'd done damage, how much she wasn't sure. But that didn't matter, he'd made her desperate and so she'd pulled her trump card, her super Saiyan form.

Feeling her body shuddering though, she knew she was on her last leg and that she wouldn't be able to stay this way long. Having trained in this form she knew that when she was forced to drop her power from this form instantly, she would be vulnerable.

Seeing a glint enter Vegeta's eyes, she knew he had guessed this and it almost made her smile. Her prince wasn't the prince for nothing; even if he hadn't been born to it she knew his warrior skill and brains would have earned him that place anyway.

' _So this is it, my last stand...I will have to make it a good one._ ' She did smile now at her thoughts even as she quickly began gathering her energy for a Kamehameha. As she moved into her stance she watched Vegeta follow suit with his own attack, the Gallic gun and knew she'd been right this would be the deciding factor.

As both saiyans powered up the area around them began to tremble and all life in the area ran for cover, sensing that something was about to happen that would soon destroy them all.

Locking eyes with her prince she began the chant and as the ball formed his own did as well. As soon as it was to her satisfaction, she moved to fire and then she saw it. Vegeta had moved to match her only to suddenly stop his attack and fly at top speed right at her.

Too late to see it she couldn't stop her blast from firing and completely missing, expending almost all the energy she had left. Her form flickered before returning to normal even as he'd reached her. The triumph in his eyes brought a smile to her lips even as he gripped her by the waist and preceded to pile drive her into the ground.

Coughing up some blood after hitting, Goku rolled over when Vegeta released her and looked up into his eyes, eyes she'd grown to love so much. He quickly got on top of her, pinning her legs and arms before she could move anymore. Bending his head to where their lips almost touched he spoke, "Do you yield?"

Shivering at the heat of his breath on her face and lips, Goku tried for once more to break his hold and failed miserably. Her energy had left her, she had nothing left and it made her so happy.

Letting her eyes droop a bit giving them a hooded look, Goku slowly tilted her head to the side exposing her throat as she whispered softly in response. "I yield my Lord."

And then Vegeta bit her.

Vegeta felt like cheering, felt like actually doing that stupid happy dance he'd seen many humans do. He settled instead for slowly releasing her neck and lapped at the blood that welled up from the wound. He then released one of Kakarrot's arms to cup her chin and turn her head so that their eyes met.

"You are mine." His voice was firm as he spoke and a thrill of desire and exaltation went through him when Kakarrot smiled and responded saying, "I am yours." Bending his head he pressed his lips softly to hers, at the same time he reached into his pants to grab a small bag he'd brought with him.

Breaking the kiss and hearing Kakarrot whine he smiled, wrapping his arms about her back he pulled her into a leaning/sitting position against him. "Eat this." It wasn't a question but an order and Kakarrot opened her mouth as he fed her one of the bags contents before eating one himself.

Goku's eyes widened as she felt her strength and body return to normal and she inquired softly, "sensu beans?" Vegeta just grunted even as he pulled her to her feet, looking down at her love, her prince, Goku purred contentedly. He'd thought ahead and now they wouldn't have to waste time healing; now they could move onto the next step of their courtship. The mating.

Shivering in anticipation, Goku bent her head and nuzzled her nose into her prince's hair enjoying his unique scent. She felt him shift to rub at her sides with his hands before he stepped back and locked their eyes again. He held out his hand to her and said but one word, "come."

Not even having to think about it she placed her hand in his and followed as he led her back towards the lake. She wondered if he wanted to bathe first but when they'd reached the edge of the shore he pulled her into his arms and tangled their tails together. Her body jolted with the pleasure and she mewled when he locked their lips together once again.

She felt his hands moving all over her as he kissed her senseless. After a couple moments of this he pulled away and she panted waiting for her mind to clear. As soon as it had she realized what he'd done and was surprised he'd been able to pull it off, literally.

Vegeta smiled as he ran his eyes over the naked form of his soon to be mate, he hadn't thought he could distract her so well as for her not to notice but he had and it gave him a big boost to his pride as a male. With a swift tug he rendered himself naked as well and after taking in the hungry look that had come into Kakarrot's eyes, he took her into his arms once again.

Her body felt sensitized from that first bite and she shuddered when she felt his heated flesh touch her own, she knew she'd soon be lost to just the sensations. Even though she was taller than him, Vegeta was glad for it because it gave him a great vantage point. One that he fully intended to exploit.

 *****Lemon Start*****

Goku sucked in a breath when she felt Vegeta's hot wet mouth close over one of her nipples; it sent a jolt throughout her entire form. She held his head close as she moaned her voice husky, "mmmnnn, Vegeta...please..."

Purring against the hot flesh in his mouth, Vegeta placed a knee between Kakarrot's legs and pressed up. Goku's head shot back as she griped his shoulder's tightly almost painfully. Using his hand he slid it behind her to grip the musculature of her ass and press her even more firmly against his thigh. He was determined to drive her to the height of pleasure before he finally took her as his own.

Goku grunted when he started massaging her ass muscles but didn't even try to stop him, she was all his now, every inch of her. At this thought she remembered this meant that every inch of Vegeta was her's now as well. Remembering also what her mother had told her about things males enjoyed she decided to try a few of them.

Vegeta growled when he felt Kakarrot bend her head down to brush against his neck and then she had started to lick his ear. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight down to his groin and he hissed as it made his already hard and angry erection even harder.

The minx must have learned more than he'd thought from her mother and once again Vegeta found himself wishing he could meet her to thank her in person for such a wonderful job. All his thoughts soon fled though as he felt Kakarrot nipping his neck, one of her hands had found its way to the base of his tail and had started to pinch the tender muscles there.

The first wave of pleasure/pain that rushed throughout his body almost made Vegeta come, but he forced it back with sheer willpower. But he knew that he wouldn't survive much more of this, so putting his leg down he replaced it with his fingers and smirked smugly when Kakarrot gasped and dug her nails into his flesh.

Releasing her nipple, Vegeta bent his head back breaking Kakarrot's attentions to his neck. She blinked at him confusion for all of a second before she moved to lock her lips to his, able to read exactly what he wanted from his actions alone.

Sure she was ready enough, Vegeta slowly lowered Kakarrot to the ground, never removing his hand from between her thighs or his lips from hers. He shifted to where he was over the top of her, his chest pressing hard against her's. The very feel of her hardened nipples made him growl in anticipation.

This was going to be over faster than he'd expected, but Vegeta knew they would have the rest of their lives together to enjoy everything the other had to offer. He just couldn't hold back, let alone wait anymore. He had to have her now.

"Kakarrot spread your thighs." Shivering at the deepened tone to her prince's voice, Goku did as he bade her. She knew what was going to come next, it was in his eyes.

Pleased that she didn't even question him, Vegeta pulled his hand from the apex of her thighs and placed it upon himself. Gripping himself he guided his ridged flesh to Kakarrot's hot and wet entrance. He locked eyes with her as he released himself and gripped her hips with both his hands this time.

"Kakarrot, my love." His voice had softened and Goku reached up to wrap her arms about Vegeta's back pulling his face closer. She spoke through trembling lips, "I love you Vegeta."

With a growl, Vegeta thrust himself forward seating himself completely within Kakarrot's tight sheath; he could feel her twitch beneath him and around him. But he was slightly surprised to find her maidenhead missing. Although he did remember his father speaking about how more active females sometimes lost them without knowing it.

So he quickly brushed that aside and began to move, he wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could before finally sealing them together.

Goku had only felt full when Vegeta had entered her, she had thought on what her mother had told her about the pain of the first time and wondered on why it hadn't hurt. Then Vegeta had moved and everything else was soon forgotten.

Unable to hold himself back now that he was joined with his mate, his queen, his Kakarrot. Vegeta grew mindless with the pleasure and the feel of Kakarrot writhing against him, her legs moving to lock about his hips and keep them together.

Gripping the back of Vegeta's head by his hair, Goku tugged his head back hard even as she sealed their lips together. Her body was trembling inside and out now. She knew she wasn't going to last long as she felt that coil inside her winding up to almost a painful fever pitch.

Vegeta wasn't far behind her. He could feel her tightening around him as she pressed against him harder, the way she nibbled at his lips becoming almost desperate. Growling against her lips, Vegeta placed his hands on her hips and pulled her hard against him as he trusted foreword.

Goku gasped as she felt 'it' inside her shatter, tipping her over the edge. Gripping his shoulders she cried out before instinct took over and she buried her face into the side of his neck. Licking the corded muscles of his throat she found a spot and latched on, letting her sharper canines sink into his flesh.

His whole body was on fire and strung up so tight he felt like he was going to snap. When he felt Kakarrot's release as she tightened around him, he felt his own control wavering. Then he felt her teeth pierce his throat and snapped, he had reached his limit.

Snarling, Vegeta thrust hard against her as he hit his release feeling as she tightened even more around him, if that was possible. Bending his head like she had done, Vegeta found a good spot over her breastbone and pounced. He did as Kakarrot had done and bit down into her flesh, making sure it was deep enough to leave a permanent scar.

It was done.

 *****Lemon End*****

Holding 'his' Kakarrot close, Vegeta nuzzled at her forehead. He felt truly content for the first time in his entire life and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was right where he was meant to be.

Goku kissed her princes breast bone even as she looked up at him through her sweat matted bangs. She knew he might not want to hear this but she needed to say it before they fell asleep out here in the open.

"Vegeta," he shushed her by placing a finger to her mouth. "I know what you're going to ask Kakarrot and I was hoping we could claim your home as ours." Feeling her heart soar at that, Goku hugged Vegeta fiercely as she responded. "Yes! That is what I was going to suggest, all we have to do is tell Chichi."

Almost wincing at that name, Vegeta nodded his head and looked up at the darkening sky above them. He just realized he had no idea how long they had been out here and that his other plans would have to wait for the next day. But first they needed to lay claim to their home.

"Are you too sore to move or will you be alright to make it to the house?" Vegeta made sure to keep the impatience from his voice; after all he had what he really had always wanted. Other things could wait a bit longer if need be.

Flushing red at that question, Goku looked down before she shook her head and said, "I will be fine. Besides, it's getting late and we want to make sure that Chichi and her son are able to move out safely." She then shifted out of Vegeta's grip into a sitting position; she was slightly surprised the find that she felt great and that there was no lingering pain or anything.

So she moved to stand and felt a bit of a crick in her spine from rolling around on the ground but she stretched it out easily enough. She then turned to look at Vegeta, who had been watching her silently the whole time. She held out her hand to him and almost purred when he took it and pulled her firmly against his chest.

"Hold on tight, I'm going to IT us there." Goku purred at this point, unable to stop herself even as she focused upon Chichi's presence. As Vegeta moved to kiss her she transported them and closed her eyes as they arrived, accepting the kiss her prince was going to give her.

Only he was stopped short by a loud gasp.

Both turned to see Chichi standing before them, a forgotten piece of laundry in her hands. It tumbled to the ground even as her face started to turn red; she opened her mouth to say something but Goku being Goku had beaten her to it.

"Chichi! We were about to come looking for you. We finally figured it out just like you said we would, so Vegeta asked to live here. So I hope you're still alright for moving in with Bullma." Chichi had heard every word but her eyes hadn't moved from either of them.

Growling at this Vegeta spoke angrily, "Woman, we don't have time for this nonsense." That seemed to do the trick because Chichi narrowed her eyes and focused upon Vegeta, "Well excuse me Mr. Grumpy. But I don't find it polite that you return here out of nowhere with my roommate and both of you are stark naked. What if my son was out here?"

Goku opened her mouth to respond when Vegeta nudged her, remembering her place Goku nuzzled his cheek giving her permission for him to handle this. Vegeta was pleased that Kakarrot had deferred to him and he swore he would show her just how much after they got rid of the 'third wheel.'

"Woman you made a promise to Kakarrot are you going to keep said promise or not. We need to know now." Vegeta thought briefly about explaining why he was in such a rush, but had decided that it was none of her business.

Chichi glared at him but finally after a couple of moments she sighed and nodded her head as she replied. "Yes I am going to keep my promise, so just hold your damn horses and we will get out of your hair. Also, please put on some clothes for Pete's sake!" She then turned and moved inside the house.

Goku chuckled at that even as she walked over and pulled down a couple articles of clothing from the clothesline. She held out a pair of pants to Vegeta who looked at them before he snatched them up and quickly pulled them on. They were a little snug on his waist and long on the legs, but they would be considering they were hers.

Goku then pulled on another pair of pants and one of her ripped tank tops. She was about to go and see if she could help out Chichi and her son, but she didn't even get three feet before Vegeta grabbed her about the waist and held her tight against himself. "You are not going to help them; this is something they must do on their own."

Goku sighed but understood why he felt that way, so she just leaned back into his embrace and waited. Within a half-hour, Chichi and her son had moved everything of theirs into capsules and after a quick goodbye with a promise of checking in on them soon they were gone.

Happy to finally have Kakarrot alone, Vegeta lifted her up and carried into the house. She must have expected him to just set her down, but instead he carried her up the stairs and straight into the master bedroom. He then threw her down onto the bed, at which she growled at him playfully as she finally caught on to what he was up to.

Vegeta then looked at her.

He was unable to believe all that had truly happened that day, but he didn't regret any of it. That is why he knew that before the night was fully out, they would have to reaffirm their bond once again. This time claiming the house as part of their bond and sealing it as their permanent home.

But at this moment he could only thank every kami listening for allowing him to have Kakarrot as his one and only. It truly was his dream come true.

* * *

A/N- I decided to leave the lemon in for those of you whom asked me too. I do hope you all enjoied this chapter.

Until next time...

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	8. Chapter 7: Making Plans

A Saiyan Sized Secret

* * *

A/N- Alright then, another chapter gone and now here we are in chapter 7. I do hope I kept them in character, but also remember this is an Alt. Realty story, so things will be a bit different from the normal storyline.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the DBZ/GT story or characters, I am merely taking my imagination and running wild with them.

' _Thoughts_ '

Off to another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:

Making Plans

* * *

Vegeta was the first to wake. He stretched and looked over at the beauty lying at his side. Just yesterday he'd been alone, just yesterday he'd been unmated, just yesterday he'd been miserable. Today he was happy beyond words.

Kakarrot was finally all his and of her own free will too. He traced her cheek with his fingers as he looked over her lithe and fit body, a body he'd worshiped all night long. Once they had laid claim to this house and had gotten rid of Chichi and her son, Vegeta had made sure to lay the final claim upon the home.

He and Kakarrot had made love several times before exhaustion finally won out. So now he had to decide what to do next and knowing what Kakarrot valued, Vegeta decided that while she rested he would set certain things in motion. First though he needed help and there was only one person he could think to turn to.

Bulma.

Getting out of the bed was hard because Kakarrot kept moving and reaching for him, something which at any other time he'd stay and enjoy. Today though he had plans, plans that couldn't wait another day.

So after a few false starts Vegeta was finally free of the bed and his new mate. He stretched before he searched out some clothing, which ended up being Kakarrot's typical outfits. He grumbled as he pulled on one of her matching orange sets he had little choice in the matter considering he didn't have any clothing here yet.

Once he was reluctantly dressed, Vegeta turned to look at Kakarrot once more before he took off out the window. He made sure to keep a part of his mind on their link, that way he'd know if she awoke before he returned.

After a few minutes of flying he landed before the main Capsule Corporation building and sighted Bulma's mother within moments. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that he was doing this for Kakarrot, Vegeta approached her.

Mrs. Briefs was watering the flowers around one of the many columns of the building when she sighted him. Perking up she smiled as she spoke, "Oh Vegeta honey! It's good to see you, I heard you were moving."

Wincing at the 'honey' part Vegeta tried to keep a civil expression as he responded. "Yes I am. Where is Bullma?" He didn't feel comfortable making small talk with this woman, he'd never felt very comfortable around her.

As usual the woman just blinked off his avoidance and continued to be cheerful as she replied, "She's inside dear, and I believe she's in her lab." Vegeta didn't respond as he moved past her and made his way inside the building. He knew exactly where he needed to go; Bullma had always spent most of her time in her lab.

Walking inside he glared at the woman at the reception desk as he moved past her, the woman knew better than to stop him. She'd been there the last time someone had stopped him and had also seen the aftermath. So she'd learned a very valuable lesson, don't get in his way.

It took him mere minutes to reach Bulma's lab and once he had he didn't bother to knock on the door. He just opened it and walked right in, he didn't have any time to waste after all.

Across the room Bullma was at a large table on which sat a whole bunch of components and wiring. He briefly wondered on what she was working one before he walked over and said, "Woman, I require your assistance." Bullma jumped in her seat before whirling to glare at him, the glasses on her face sliding down her nose in the process.

"Damn it Vegeta! I told you to stop doing that, would it really kill you to knock? And what's with the fashion statement?" Her voice was loud and Vegeta just narrowed his eyes. Seeing this Bullma let out a sigh, reaching up she took off her glasses and set them onto the table before she crossed her arms.

"Alright, what do you want Vegeta?" She asked this as she narrowed her own eyes at him, she'd played this game with him before after all. Vegeta growled lowly before he replied, "I need your...help." Bulma's eyes widened even as a smile slowly crossed her lips, she had an idea of just where this was going. After all the clothes was a dead giveaway.

She tried to keep the amusement out of her voice as she spoke, "just what kind of help?" Clenching a fist at the clear sign of humor in her expression Vegeta stomped down his anger and reminded himself that he was doing this for Kakarrot. When he finally responded his voice was deep with barely restrained fury.

"Kakarrot is in need of suitable clothing, I require my training room moved, and I need...help with a human-style wedding." He rushed out the last part, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he needed help with anything. He just knew if Bullma asked him to repeat himself he was going to blow the entire building straight into hell.

Bullma was more than pleased with Vegeta's 'requests' and smiled at him as she got to her feet and started towards the door. She spoke over her shoulder as she moved. "Well then, I guess I am going to have my hands full for the day then. Follow me; I know just the outfits that would look great on Goku. Also, when did you want the wedding to occur?"

Vegeta was momentarily stunned but he shook it off quickly as he followed the annoying woman. He spoke briskly, "today, in the evening would probably be better." Rolling her eyes at that Bullma moved down the hall, she waved at the receptionist who shrank once again at the sight of Vegeta.

Shaking her head at that Bullma started talking again as she walked up the nearby stairs to the next floor. "Well then I guess that mean's I'll have to hurry, it's around nine now so let's set the time for let's say...four. That will give me time to gather everything I need to pull this off right."

Vegeta grunted non-committaly and Bullma just shook her head before she led them to a set of doors leading to her private chambers. Once inside she moved to the left where a large curtain stretched over the doorframe. She motioned to it saying, "After you."

Feeling as if he was about to walk into a wild animals lair, Vegeta steeled himself and moved through the makeshift door only to come to an immediate stop. He'd never seen anything like this before after all.

Bulma chuckled as she moved past him and into the room; she motioned to the expanse around them and spoke amusedly. "This is my closet; you're the first guy other than my father to see it. Pick out whatever you'd like to see Goku in, I'll let you have it free of charge. As a wedding gift to you two, besides, I'd love to see Goku in something other than that hideous orange and blue getup."

Vegeta looked at Bullma and for the first time in a long time was able to agree wholeheartedly with her. "Agreed." He murmured before he moved past her and further into the 'closet.'

All he heard was a low chuckle as it followed him down the racks of clothing. He didn't care though; he was completely focused upon the task at hand, finding suitable clothing for his mate. Which he soon found to be a lot more difficult than he'd ever imagined.

Bulma's clothing collection wasn't just massive it was vastly different in styles and colors, something that she herself was very proud of. But after watching Vegeta wandering for a good twenty minutes, Bullma decided to give the poor guy a hand. Moving to her Halloween costume section she pulled down a rather old outfit she hadn't used in years, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Vegeta would like it.

Turning she looked around and found the Saiyan prince next to a rack of some of her more modest gowns. She approached and cleared her throat, "any luck Vegeta?" He just growled at her and she chuckled knowing he didn't really mean anything by it. She held the outfit before his eyes and said, "Here...I think this one would suit Goku well."

It was snatched up almost before she'd finished speaking and Bullma felt a small measure of pride for having known Vegeta's tastes. They wandered up and down the racks of clothes for several minutes until Vegeta had a bigger pile of clothing. Bullma felt that this would be enough until she was able to get Goku to go clothes shopping, something she would do very soon.

"Alright then, now onto the next item. Before anything else I need you to assist me in picking out the wedding bands. I won't take no for an answer on this one Vegeta, Goku deserves the best and this will be a symbol of your love for her. At least it will be to us humans. Understand?" She made sure to sound as reasonable as she could, knowing just how volatile the Saiyan prince could be sometimes.

Vegeta knew she was right and grudgingly nodded his head. Bullma almost let out a cheer in victory, almost. She then cracked her knuckles and waved him after her. Bullma was determined to make this a wedding worthy of her best friend, whether Vegeta liked it or not.

So she led him to the Capsule Corporations' garage. Picking out an easy but fast ride, Bulla ushered Vegeta inside the plane and prepped it for takeoff. "Just curious, do you have a particular color you like? You know a favorite?"

Vegeta crossed his arms as he thought over her question and gave the only answer he could, "If I had to pick one, dark blue." Bullma hummed in response as they took off, "alright dark blue it is. Now...do you know Goku's favorite color?" Vegeta snorted at the question, knowing what Bullma was trying to do. "Orange."

Bullma was actually surprised to hear his response; she hadn't thought he would know that. It seemed the Saiyan prince knew her friend better than she'd believed.

Two hours later Vegeta returned to his new home with Kakarrot and first thing set about cooking a meal. After he'd hidden a few surprises first.

He'd been annoyed when Bullma had hashed out the particulars of a human wedding and Vegeta found it all very tiresome and pointless. All except the bit with the rings, which he'd been rather interested in. It meant that once his ring was on Kakarrot's finger all other males would back off and stay that way.

A smirk crossed his lips at this as he began boiling water on the stove, determined to make a meal his mate would enjoy to the fullest.

* * *

A/N- Next is their wedding. Now this is Vegeta whom planned it out so remember it's going to be a little out there...

Until the next time, I appreciate all the reviews I have received thus far. Thank you all for following and reading my story.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
